minecraftersbyreecefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Spin offs
Minecraft: Story Mode Main article: Minecraft: Story Mode Minecraft: Story Mode, an episodic spin-off game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang, was announced in December 2014. Consisting of five episodes plus three additional downloadable episodes, the standalone game will be narrative and player choice-driven, and it was released on Microsoft Windows, OS X, iOS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One via download on 13 October 2015.195196197 A physical disc that grants access to all episodes was released for the aforementioned four consoles on 27 October.197 A Wii U version was also confirmed in an August 2015 interview with The Verge.198 A Nintendo Switch version is set to be released sometime in 2017.199200 The first trailer for the game was shown at MineCon on 4 July 2015, revealing some of the game's features. In Minecraft: Story Mode, players control Jesse (voiced by Patton Oswalt and Catherine Taber),197 who sets out on a journey with his or her friends to find The Order of the Stone—four adventurers who slayed an Ender Dragon—in order to save their world. Brian Posehn, Ashley Johnson, Scott Porter, Martha Plimpton, Dave Fennoy, Corey Feldman, Billy West and Paul Reubens portray the rest of the cast.201 Minecraft: Education Edition In January 2016, Microsoft announced a new tool for education, called Minecraft: Education Edition or MinecraftEDU, planned to be released in 2016. Minecraft has already been used in classrooms around the world to teach subjects ranging from core STEM topics to arts and poetry. Minecraft: Education Edition will be designed specifically for classroom use. The Education Edition gives teachers the tools they need to use Minecraft on an everyday basis. There are few differences between Minecraft and MinecraftEDU. The main concept is the same, an open sandbox world. The student’s characters in MinecraftEDU will be able to retain characteristics. Students will also be able to download the game at home, without having to buy their own version of the game. Finally the last large difference is that students can take in-game photos. These photos will be stored in an online notebook with the students online notes. These online notebooks will be shareable with other students.202 Cultural impact See also: Category:Minecraft clones Social media sites such as YouTube, Facebook, and Reddit played a significant role in popularising Minecraft.203 Research conducted by the University of Pennsylvania's Annenberg School of Communication showed that one-third of Minecraft players learned about the game via Internet videos.204 In 2010, Minecraft-related videos began to gain affluence on YouTube, often made by commentators. The videos usually contain screen-capture footage of the game and voice-overs.205 Common coverage in the videos includes creations made by players, walkthroughs of various tasks, and parodies of works in popular culture. By May 2012, over 4 million Minecraft-related YouTube videos had been uploaded.206 Some popular commentators have received employment at Machinima, a gaming video company that owns a highly watched entertainment channel on YouTube.205 The Yogscast is a British organisation that regularly produces Minecraft videos; their YouTube channel has attained billions of views, and their panel at MineCon 2011 had the highest attendance.205207 Other well known YouTube personnel include Jordan Maron, who has created many Minecraft parodies, including "Minecraft Style", a parody of the internationally successful single "Gangnam Style" by South Korean rapper PSY.208 Herobrine is a major community icon of Minecraft, who first appeared as a single image on 4chan's /v/ board. According to rumours, Herobrine appears in players' worlds and builds strange constructions.209 However, Mojang has confirmed that Herobrine has never existed in Minecraft, and there are no plans to add Herobrine.210 Minecraft has been referenced by other video games, such as RuneScape, Torchlight II, Borderlands 2, Choplifter HD, Super Meat Boy, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Binding of Isaac, Team Fortress 2, and FTL: Faster Than Light.211 It was also referenced by electronic music artist deadmau5 in his performances.212 A simulation of the game was featured in Lady Gaga's "G.U.Y." music video.213 After the release of Minecraft, some video games were released with various similarities with Minecraft, and some were called "clones" of the game. Examples include Ace of Spades, CastleMiner, CraftWorld, FortressCraft, Terraria, and Total Miner.214 David Frampton, designer of The Blockheads, reported that one failure of his 2D game was the "low resolution pixel art" that too closely resembled the art in Minecraft which resulted in "some resistance" from fans.215 Minecraft clones Additionally, in response to Microsoft's acquisition of Mojang and their Minecraft IP, various developers suddenly announced even further clone titles that were being developed specifically for Nintendo's consoles, as they were the only major platforms to not officially receive Minecraft at the time.216 These clone titles include UCraft (Nexis Games),217 Cube Life: Island Survival (Cypronia),218 Discovery (noowanda),219 Battleminer (Wobbly Tooth Games),220 Cube Creator 3D (Big John Games),221 and Stone Shire (Finger Gun Games).222 In 2014, Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto stated in an interview that the Wii U GamePad was a "good fit" for the title, and that Nintendo could have popularised the game in Japan.223 In a July 2015 interview with Mojang COO Vu Bui, it was revealed that the company was still interested in releasing the game on more platforms, and declared that Microsoft's acquisition would not hinder that prospect. According to Bui, he has "never heard a reason why they haven't ended up on Wii U or 3DS. It just hasn't happened yet."224 In August 2015, Telltale Games confirmed that the spin-off title Minecraft: Story Mode would be coming to Wii U, making it the first game in the franchise on a Nintendo console.198 A Wii U version of Minecraft was released on 17 December 2015.11 A homebrew adaptation of the alpha version of Minecraft for the Nintendo DS, titled DScraft, has been released; it has been noted for its similarity to the original game considering the technical limitations of the system.225 Adaptations In 2012, Mojang received offers from Hollywood producers who wanted to produce Minecraft-related TV shows; however, Mojang stated that they would only engage in such projects when "the right idea comes along."206 A documentary about the development of Mojang and Minecraft was released in December 2012. Titled Minecraft: The Story of Mojang, the film was produced by 2 Player Productions.226 The second episode of the seventeenth season of the animated television series South Park titled "Informative Murder Porn", features the boys distracting their parents from fighting each other with Minecraft.227 In the South Park episode, gruff character Corey Lanskin explained the Minecraft game by noting, "Minecraft, it don't got no winner, it don't got no objective. You're just f****in' buildin' s***!"228 On 27 February 2014, Notch revealed that Mojang is in talks with Warner Bros. regarding a Minecraft film to be produced by Roy Lee and Jill Messick.229230 On 8 October 2014, Mojang COO Vu Bui stated that the movie was "in its early days of development", saying that it was a "large-budget" production, and also said that it might not be released until 2018.231232 The film will be released on 24 May 2019, and is being co-directed by Shawn Levy and Rob McElhenney and written by Jason Fuchs.233234235236 Merchandise See also: Lego Minecraft A physical prop of a diamond sword A Lego set based on Minecraft called Lego Minecraft was released on 6 June 2012.237 The set, called "Micro World", centres around the game's default player character and a Creeper.238 Mojang submitted the concept of Minecraft merchandise to Lego in December 2011 for the Lego Cuusoo program, from which it quickly received 10,000 votes by users, prompting Lego to review the concept.239 Lego Cuusoo approved the concept in January 2012 and began developing sets based on Minecraft.239 Two more sets based on the Nether and village areas of the game were released on 1 September 2013. A fourth Micro World set, the End, was released in June 2014. Six more sets will be available November 2014.240 Mojang collaborates with Jinx, an online game merchandise store, to sell Minecraft merchandise, such as clothing, foam pickaxes, and toys of creatures in the game.51 By May 2012, over 1 million dollars were made from Minecraft merchandise sales. T-shirts and socks were the most popular products.206In March 2013 Mojang signed a deal with the Egmont Group, a children's book publisher, to create Minecraft handbooks, annuals, poster books, and magazines.241242243 MineCon Main article: MineCon MineCon is an official convention dedicated to Minecraft. The first one was held in November 2011 at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. All 4,500 tickets for MineCon 2011 were sold out by 31 October.244 The event included the official launch of Minecraft; keynote speeches, including one by Persson; building and costume contests; Minecraft-themed breakout classes; exhibits by leading gaming and Minecraft-related companies; commemorative merchandise; and autograph and picture times with Mojang employees and well-known contributors from the Minecraft community.245 After MineCon, there was an Into The Nether after-party with deadmau5.246 Free codes were given to every attendee of MineCon that unlocked alpha versions of Mojang's Scrolls, as well as an additional non-Mojang game, Cobalt, developed by Oxeye Game Studios.247 Similar events occurred in MineCon 2012, which took place in Disneyland Paris from in November.248 The tickets for the 2012 event sold out in less than two hours.249 MineCon 2013 was held in Orlando in November as well.250251 MineCon 2015 was held in London in July.252 MineCon 2016 was held in Anaheim in September.253